1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor, and more particularly to a servo control apparatus for a linear motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional linear motor 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a servo control apparatus 20. The servo control apparatus 20 includes a position feedback device 30 and a driver 40. The position feedback device 30 is disposed at one side of the linear motor 10 and opposite the linear motor 10. The driver 40 is electrically connected to the linear motor 10 and the position feedback device 30, respectively. However, further analysis shows that this kind of linear motor 10 still has the following disadvantages:
The position feedback device 30 is manually assembled, so according to the influence of the operation habits and the applying force, the position feedback device 30 cannot be located opposite the linear motor 10 accurately. The location excursion of the position feedback device 30 will affect signal receiving operation, so the driver 40 is likely to receive error signals, thus affecting the displacement precision of the linear motor 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.